Don't leave me
by chocolatgirls
Summary: SEQUEL GRAY PAPER -YUNJAE-


**Cast : **

**Jung yunho **

**Kim jaejoong**

**Shim changmin as Jung changmin**

Ini FanFic SEQUEL dari GRAY PAPER ^^  
Makasih buat yang sudah baca dan comment Gray Paper. Kalau masih ada yang bingung kenapa Yunho bisa dikejar-kejar preman, trus Jaejoong sama siapa jadinya? Disini akan dijelaskan

HAPPY OR SAD ENDING?

JUST READ OKE ^^

(Ngomong'' kalau di FF gray paper banyak typo mian ya, karena saya buatnya itu lagi sakit + langsung saya selesain jadi gak ada waktu buat perbaikinya karena malamnya demam saya langsung 39 XD dan sekarang pun sudah lumayanan #lupakan)

DON'T LEAVE ME

Burung-burung kecil yang mulai berterbangan ke langit tinggi kini mulai memperdengarkan suara kicauannya yang indah kepada alam. Awan putih dengan senang menanti kehadiran burung – burung yang akan meramaikan keindahan awan. Angin yang datang secara tiba-tiba membuat tempat yang dipenuhi dengan beribu-ribu bunga itu kini mengikuti permainan arah angin.

Pemilik bibir cherry itu tersenyum melihat sekarang apa yang terjadi. Kini Ia berada ditengah-tengah antara ribuan bunga yang berwarna – warni, dibawah langit yang indah dan hembusan angin yang sejuk yang dirasakan oleh tubuhnya. Hidung mancungnya di dekatkan pada salah satu bunga yang bermekaran dengan indahnya.

"Jae?"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, bunga yang sedang dari tadi di ciumnya itu kini dilepas. Memutarkan badannya mencari seseorang yang memanggilnya tadi. Suara itu, dia sangat mengenalnya. Itu bukankah suara kekasihnya, Jung Yunho?

"Yun, kau kah itu?"

-GREP-

Sepasang tangan kini telah melingkar dipinggang ramping milik Jaejoong. Bahu kanan Jaejoong sedikit lebih berat karena di bahu itu seseorang meletakkan wajahnya, mencoba mencium aroma mint yang telah lama tidak Ia rasakan

"Benar, ini aku Jae. Jung Yunho"

Jaejoong tersenyum dan membalikan badannya ke hadapan Yunho, yang sebelumnya melakukan backhug terhadap jaejoong. Tangan Jaejoong kini berada pada kedua pipi Yunho. Membingkai wajah kecil itu dan menyatukan kening mereka.

"Aku merindukanmu Yun" Jaejoong berkata sangat lirih hingga seperti sebuah bisikan

"Aku juga jae, aku sangat sangat merindukanmu" Yunho lebih mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jaejoong hingga kedua hidung mancung itu bergesekan satu sama lain

"Kau tahu, aku sangat kesepian Yun. Jika ada kau, setiap aku melangkah pasti akan ada suara langkahan kaki yang ku dengar tapi kini itu tidak ada lagi"

"Siapa yang bilang hmm? Aku selalu mengikutimu. Tepatnya hatiku yang selalu mengikuti kemana langkah hatimu pergi"

Jaejoong tersenyum manis "Benarkah? Jika begitu, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku sendiri lagi. Aku ta-takut Yun"

Yunho menggeleng pelan dan menatap sedih jaejoong "Maaf Jae, aku tidak bisa" Dengan perlahan Yunho melepaskan tangan jaejoong yang dengan setia dari tadi membelai pipinya

"Kenapa?"

"Karena belum waktunya kau bersamaku lagi. Nanti, aku akan datang kesini lagi dan menjemputmu. Kita akan hidup bahagia setelah itu"

"Kau berjanji Yun?"

"Yah, aku berjanji Jae"

Jaejoong memeluk erat Yunho. Sangat erat. Yunho yang menerima pelukan itu tak kalah erat memeluk kekasihnya itu. Tak lupa juga kata-kata cinta dilontarkan dari kedua orang tersebut. Andai waktu bisa dihentikan, hentikan saja sekarang. Buat jalan takdir mereka seperti ini dan berakhir dengan bahagia. Semua tertawa dan tersenyum diatas takdir yang sudah ditetapkan bukan salah satu mereka menangis dan bersedih dijalan takdir yang dipaksakan

"Yun"

"Hmm?"

"Cium Aku"

Yunho tertawa kecil mendengarkan permintaan Jaejoong. Sejak kapan kekasihnya ini menjadi seperti ini. Jaejoong hanya menunduk malu dan memainkan ujung bajunya. Menyembunyikan semburat merah yang kini seperti blusson di pipi mulusnya itu.

Yunho memegang dagu Jaejoong, mengangkat sedikit wajah yang tadi tertunduk. Kini mata mereka saling menatap dalam. Yunho memulai dengan mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir jaejoong. Jaejoong yang akan tahu kelanjutannya hanya menutup mata ketika dirasakan bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Yunho. Saling melumat dan menghisap tanpa nafsu tapi dipenuhi oleh rasa cinta. Yunho melepas tautan itu dan melihat wajah kekasihnya semakin merah padam.

"Apa kau tidak mau meraba wajahku ini?"

"Yun, mataku dapat melihat. Aku tahu bagaimana sosok orang yang aku cintai sekarang" Jaejoong meraba wajah Yunho tanpa menutup matanya tapi kini ia dapat melihat dengan puas wajah Yunho. Tangan yang mulai meraba kening, mata, hidung, pipi, dan terakhir bibir yang baru saja menempel pada bibirnya "Kau begitu sempurna Yun"

Yunho hanya tersenyum mendengar pujian dari Jaejoong. Jaejoong juga membalas senyuman Yunho. Mereka saling menatap dan tersenyum. Seakan dunia hanya milik mereka berdua. Tidak dipedulikan suara burung yang terdengar sangat nyaring dan gerakan bunga disekitar kaki mereka.

Yunho menempelkan bibirnya pada kening Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya menutup matanya dan tangannya kini seperti memegang sesuatu.

"Saranghae Jaejoong"

Jaejoong membuka mata dan

DEG

Kemana Yunho? Kenapa hanya ada dia sendiri? Bukankah tadi bersama Yunho?  
Mata Jaejoong beralih pada tangannya yang kini memegang sebuah mawar putih.

"YUNHOOOOOO" Jaejoong berteriak dan sedikit berlari mencari sosok Yunho

"YUN HIKS J-JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU HIKS YUNHO"

Jaejoong mengusap kasar airmatanya yang membasahi pipinya "YUNHO….. HIKS"

Nama itu , dia tidak bisa melupakannya

Sosok itu, selalu yang diingat oleh dirinya

Cinta itu, Sosok yang sekarang dicarinya sudah terlanjur menggoreskan cinta pada hati Jaejoong

"Jangan tinggalkan aku Yun hiks"

"YUNHO !"

"YUNHO !"

Peluh kini hampir membasahi wajah dan pakaian tidur yang digunakan oleh namja cantik ini. Dia mengusap pelan wajahnya dan dadanya kembali sesak

Hitam kembali mewarnai dunianya

Dan yang terpenting

Tidak ada Yunho, kekasihnya

Namja cantik yang bernama Jaejoong itu kini menutup mulutnya menghindari isakan yang keluar. Air matanya sudah siap akan mengalir seperti sungai kecil. Dia bermimpi tentang Yunho. Hanya mimpi bukan kenyataan. Dunia mimpi yang sangat sebentar berbeda dengan kenyataan yang lama dan menyakitkan

"Aku merindukanmu Yun"

TES

TES

"Aku masih mencintaimu hiks walaupun kau telah diatas sana selama 1 tahun"

"Aku Jung Changmin. Adik dari Jung Yunho"

Namja tinggi itu membungkukan badannya di depan namja cantik yang dari tadi masih saja menyatukan keningnya yang terlihat seperti sedang berfikir

"Jangan takut Hyung, aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Boleh aku masuk?"

Jaejoong hanya menganggukan kepalanya pertanda ia setuju

"Masuklah" Jaejoong tersenyum

Changmin mengelus dadanya, akhirnya setelah 5 menit dia yang berbicara terus menerus dan tak ada respon dari jaejoong, kini jaejoong merespon dan tersenyum padanya. Jika dilihat-lihat bagaimana Hyungnya tidak menyukai namja ini, lihat ketika dia tersenyum terlihat sangat manis. Tapi tunggu, jangan kalian pikir jika changmin menyukai Jaejoong. Kalian perlu tahu jika Ia sudah memiliki kekasih yang bernama Junsu yang sekarang menetap di Jepang

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau jelaskan padaku?"

"Jae Hyung, aku mau mengucapkan terima kasih padamu terlebih dahulu karena kau telah membahagiakan hyungku di akhir dia hidup. Apa kau tahu berapa hari sebelum dia dibunuh, dia menelfonku dan mengatakan sesuatu"

Jaejoong hanya terdiam mendengar lanjutan cerita Changmin

"Changmin-ah, bagaimana jika hyung menikah saja dengan Jaejoong? Hyung sangat menyayangi dan mencintainya. Walaupun kita baru berapa bulan menjalin hubungan tapi Hyung ingin selalu melindunginya. Karena Jaejoong sudah seperti hidup untuk Hyung" Changmin berbicara dengan pelan dan suara yang lirih. Dia mengingat dimana ketika kejadian itu suara Hyung-nya terdengar sangat bahagia. Selama hidup dengan Yunho, changmin tidak pernah mendengar suara Yunho yang seperti itu

Jaejoong menahan air matanya. Tongkatnya digenggam erat sebagai pelampiasan kesedihan yang dirasakannya

"Tapi karena Appa ku yang brengsek itu Yunho gagal menikahimu. Hutang appaku yang sudah sangat banyak kepada Perusahaan Cho, membuatnya dikejar-kejar oleh preman tapi akhirnya appaku bunuh diri dan sebagai gantinya Yunho lah yang dibunuh oleh preman-preman itu atas suruhan Tuan Cho" Changmin menghela nafas sebentar "—Appa dan Eommaku bercerai sejak kita masih SD. Aku mengikuti Eomma untuk tinggal di Jepang dan Hyungku ikut bersama Appaku tinggal di Korea. Tapi sejak kabar Appaku bunuh diri 3 tahun yang lalu itu ternyata berdampak pada eommaku, eomma kini gila"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menolong Hyungmu ketika dia dikejar-kejar oleh preman?" Tanya Jaejoong pelan

"Aku tidak tahu hyung, aku harus bagaimana. Hanya uang yang membuat preman-preman suruhan Tuan cho berhenti mengejar dan membunuh hyungku. Aku dan eommaku di Jepang hanya orang sederhana dan tidak mungkin kami memiliki uang sebanyak Hutang appa itu. Tapi kau tenang saja ne, preman yang telah membunuh Yunho hyung sudah tertangkap. Tidak seharusnya mereka membunuh orang yang tidak bersalah"

Jaejoong hanya menundukan kepalanya , tidak merespon 'ya' maupun 'tidak'

Changmin sibuk pada tas kecil yang dibawanya, sepertinya ingin mencari barang yang sangat penting buatnya. Dan ah, sepertinya sudah ketemu. Dia berjalan kearah Jaejoong dan duduk disamping Jaejoong

"Jae Hyung" Changmin mengarahkan tangan Jaejoong pada benda yang sedang dibawanya

"A-apa ini min?"

"Ini adalah Cincin yang seharusnya dia berikan padamu"

-DEG-

Jaejoong merasa sesak pada nafasnya. Kenapa tiba-tiba jantungnya tidak bisa menerima pasukan oksigen? Dadanya terasa sangat sakit sekarang. Kenapa? Kenapa terlalu sakit sampai rasanya ia ingin menyudahi semuanya?

"Saat aku membereskan barang-barang Yunho dari rumah kontrakannya. Aku menemukan cincin ini. Dan juga aku menemukan fotomu yang sedang memakan kembang gula"

Jaejoong teringat kenangannya bersama Yunho ketika itu "Ya, dia pernah mengajakku makan kembang gula tapi aku tidak tau ternyata dia diam-diam memfotoku. Ah~ aku pasti sangat jelek di foto itu" Jaejoong tertawa kecil, setidaknya jaejoong bisa membuat changmin sedikit tenang ketika mendengar tawanya –yang dipaksa-

"Tidak Hyung, kau sangat cantik"

"Apa cantik? Hey changmin aku ini namja jadinya tampan"

"Tidak , menurutku cantik hihihihihi. Jae Hyung kau bawalah barang-barang ini. Yunho pasti senang jika aku memberikannya padamu"

"Ya, aku akan menyimpannya. Terima kasih Changmin"

"Sama-sama Jae hyung. Kalau begitu aku pamit pulang dulu. Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan itu"

Jaejoong mengangguk tersenyum sembari mengantarkan changmin ke pintu keluar

"Jaga dirimu Hyung. Malam ini aku akan balik ke Jepang. Semoga Kau selalu bahagia" Sebelum changmin pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong, namja tinggi itu memeluk tubuh ringkih jaejoong dengan erat

'Kau begitu rapuh Jae Hyung. Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa membantumu untuk tetap tegar'

Suasana yang sepi dan sunyi membuat seorang namja cantik yang sedang berdoa di depan gundukan tanah yang besar itu menjadi khusuk. Jari-jari yang ditautkan sebagai tanda permohonan kepada tuhan dan bibirnya yang sedari tadi tidak henti-hentinya untuk meminta kepada Tuhan agar orang yang dicintainya selalu diberikan tempat yang baik di atas sana.

Jaejoong membuka matanya setelah semua doa telah ia ucapkan. Melepaskan tautan tangannya dan meraba nisan kekasihnya yang sampai saat ini ia masih cintai.

"Yun, aku rindu meraba wajahmu" Jaejoong tersenyum kecil "Tapi kini aku—" Bibir Cherry itu berhenti berbicara dan sekarang ia merasa jika indera pengecapnya merasa asin karena air yang jatuh dari matanya itu sudah mengalir terlalu deras "—aku hanya hiks dapat meraba nisanmu yun hiks a-aku rindu ketika kau mengucapkan kata cinta padaku"

"Y-yun lihat apa yang kubawa? Cincinmu yang kemarin changmin berikan padaku" Jejoong mengambil dua cincin itu dan meletakkan diatas makam Yunho

"Jung Yunho, Bersediakah kau menerima Kim Jaejoong sebagai istri-mu dalam suka dan duka, dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit, dan bersedia mencintainya selama-lamanya sampai maut memisahkan kalian" Jaejoong mengucapkan itu seakan-akan dialah pendeta yang menikahi dirinya dengan Yunho

"Ya, saya bersedia"

"Kim Jaejoong, Bersediakah kau menerima Jung Yunho sebagai suami-mu dalam suka dan duka, dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit, dan bersedia mencintainya selama-lamanya sampai maut memisahkan kalian?

"Ya, saya bersedia"

Jaejoong meraba tanah yang dimana tadi ia meletakkan cincin itu. Dan dapat. Salah satu cincin itu kini ia pakai pada jari manisnya. Tapi baru saja berapa detik cincin itu menempel pada jari manisnya cincin itu telah dibasahi oleh air mata jaejoong yang lolos jatuh tanpa celah.

"Yun, lihat. Aku sudah memakai cincin pernikahan kita hiks Yun kau hiks pasti lihat dari atas sana bukan hiks"

"Katakan pada Tuhan yun hiks K-kita sudah sepasang suami istri katakan Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi hiks Yun hiks JAWAB AKU!"

Makam yang sepi itu kini diramaikan oleh tangisan Jaejoong yang sangat miris jika didengar. Sakit, lelah, Kesedihan, semua kini telah dirasakan oleh Jaejoong. Sakit yang harus menerima takdirnya seperti sekarang, lelah mengikuti alur permainan pada takdir yang ditetapkan, kesedihan yang selalu datang pada takdirnya. TAKDIR. Semua sudah diatur dan itulah takdir. Manusia hanya menjalani tanpa mengetahui bagaimana takdir yang akan bermain-main di dalam hidupnya

Kini Jaejoong mulai mengarahkan tongkatnya ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk mencari jalan yang aman untuk pulang. Takut jika ada benda berbahaya yang dapat melukainya. Takut jika kecerobohan Yunho terjadinya lagi padanya. Ahh, lagi lagi dia mengingat namja itu. Namja yang baru saja dia kunjungi makamnya. Jaejoong tersenyum kecil. Dadanya sedikit lega ketika menangis tadi walaupun begitu masalahnya tetap tidak akan pernah selesai. Bagaimana mungkin kita bertemu dengan orang yang telah meninggalkan dunia untuk selama-lamanya kecuali dalam mimpi kita. Mimpi?

**"Aku selalu mengikutimu. Tepatnya hatiku yang selalu mengikuti kemana langkah hatimu pergi" **

"Benarkah Yun?" Gumam Jaejoong

Satu langkah, Dua langkah

Hatinya tetap tidak merasakan apa-apa. Hanya sakit dan sakit. Tidak ada rasa bahagia seperti Yunho yang berada pada sisinya saat-saat dimana mereka bersama. Dikala itu takdir begitu baik padanya tak pernah air matanya menetes kecuali air mata bahagia.

Jaejoong terus melangkah dan melangkah. Sejak pertama kalinya Yunho dimakamkan, Jaejoong belajar menghafal dimana letak makam Yunho. Sepertinya cuaca tidak buruk bagaimana jika dirinya pergi kepantai yang pernah sekali ia kunjungi dengan Yunho? Itulah yang kini dipikiran Jaejoong

Arah tongkat yang harusnya ke kiri, ia balikan ke arah kanan. Mencari jalan yang aman, tapi sepertinya dugaan Jaejoong salah ini tempat bahaya baginya karena ia bisa mendengar begitu banyak kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Jaejoong melangkah dengan hati-hati sampai batu besar yang tak sengaja diinjaknya membuatnya oleng dan terjatuh ke arah jalan raya

TIIIINNNNNNNNNNNN

BRUAGGHHHHHHHH

"Argghhh sa-sakit yun hiks"

Hanya nama itu yang diucapnya ketika perutnya begitu banyak mengeluarkan darah karena terbentur dengan batu-batu besar yang ada disekitar sana. Inikah yang Yunho rasakan ketika perutnya tertusuk oleh botol beling yang telah pecah? Seperti inikah sakitnya? Tapi mengapa Yunho begitu kuat menahannya?  
Jaejoong mendengar langkah kaki yang dengan cepat berlari kearahnya sampai mata itu tertutup untuk selama-lamanya

"Enghhh"

Padang rerumputan yang hijau begitu menyegarkan mata. Lenguhan Jaejoong terdengar ketika sinar matahari mulai berani memancarkan sinar cahayanya. Angin yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi membuat rambut blonde itu bergerak mengikuti arah angin. Mata yang belum setengah terbuka kini terbelalak kaget ketika matanya menagkap mata musang itu kini tengah berada di hadapannya

"YUNHO !" Jaejoong terbangun dari posisi tidurnya dan langsung berdiri berlari kearah Yunho yang tengah membuka lebar tangannya untuk menyambut pelukan hangat Jaejoong

-GREP-

Yunho memeluk tubuh Jaejoong dengan bahagia. Senyuman tulus ia persembahkan untuk saksi mata yang adegan mereka sekarang. Sebuah kecupan lembut di bibir Yunho membuat mata mereka bertemu

"Aku kesini untuk mengajakmu pergi ketempatku Jae"

"Sungguh? Kau tidak meninggalkanku lagi bukan?"

Yunho menggeleng yakin "Tidak sayang, tidak akan. Mulai saat ini kita akan bersama-sama untuk selamanya"

Yunho mendekatkan keningnya ke arah kening Jaejoong. Mereka tertawa bahagia diatas takdir yang telah ditetapkan.

"Saranghae Jae"

"Nado, Saranghae Yun"

"Sepertinya Tuhan mengabulkan doamu Joongie"

"Doaku yang mana Yun?"

"Kau memintaku untuk mengatakan pada Tuhan untuk tidak meninggalkanmu lagi karena—"

"Karena kita sepasang suami istri sekarang" Jaejoong tersenyum simpul dan mengaitkan satu tangannya ke celah tangan Yunho yang terbuka dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Yunho

"Saranghae , istriku Jung Jaejoong"

"Saranghae, suamiku Jung Yunho"

Mereka akan selamanya bersama. Mereka kini bukan hidup di dunia lagi. Tapi di jalan Tuhan yang hanya akan selalu ada kebahagian dan kesenangan tidak ada tangisan maupun kesedihan.

=END=

HAPPY ENDING XD  
Walaupun aneh semoga ini bisa kalian terima ya ^^  
Mian ne, kalau banyak typo.  
Thankyou for read my fanfics GRAY PAPER and DON'T LEAVE ME


End file.
